Out of Sight, Out of Time
Plot Summary The last thing Cammie Morgan remembers is leaving the Gallagher Academy to protect her friends and family from the Circle of Cavan--an ancient terrorist organization that has been hunting her for over a year. But when Cammie wakes up in an alpine convent and discovers months have passed, she must face the fact that her memory is now a black hole. The only traces left of Cammie’s summer vacation are the bruises on her body and the dirt under her nails, and all she wants is to go home. Once she returns to school, however, Cammie realizes that even the Gallagher Academy now holds more questions than answers. Cammie, her friends, and mysterious spy-guy Zach must face their most difficult challenge yet as they travel to the other side of the world, hoping to piece together the clues that Cammie left behind. It’s a race against time. The Circle is hot on their trail and willing stop at nothing to prevent Cammie from remembering what she did last summer. Publishing This book will be released March 13, 2012, one week earlier than expected. It will be the fifth out of six books in the series according to Ally Carter's website. Spoilers *Ally states on twitter: "No, I will not say WHO dies, but I will say the death has an extreme effect on Cammie." *Excerpt: "Listen to me, Cammie. There are things in this life... in this world... There are things that you don't want to remember." *a Mega Excerpt: "There are fourteen routes a person can take from the library to the suite where I’ve lived since my first day of seventh grade. I knew which one was fastest, which was busiest, which one had the most awesome views and the route that was most likely to make a girl freeze to death in winter. But that night I didn’t settle for any of those. No, that night I went straight for the part of the mansion that no one but the teachers ever used. The halls were long and narrow and empty, nothing but faculty living quarters and the occasional bookcase to mark the way. It was easy to feel like I was the only person in the mansion (which was totally what I was going for) right up until the point when I heard a voice say, “Cammie?” Zach was there. Zach was there wearing nothing but a towel, but the being therepart was far more concerning than the towel part to tell you the truth (the towel part brought up a whole different set of issues.) Because something in the way he was looking at me told me that I had completely and totally failed in my attempt to hide. I didn’t know which was more frustrating, his penchant for showing up at utterly embarrassing portions of my life or the looks he gave me when he did-- like he knew more, saw more, understood better than anyone else on earth and right then I kind of hated him for it." from the first excerpt-mission: "Cammie is no double agent." Excerpt: "'I was doing a sort of project for school. I had to split off from the others. I must have...lost my way.' I felt my voice break and told myself it was okay. Even the Mother Superior couldn't blame me. Technically, it wasn't a lie. 'We're a bit worried about that head of yours,' Mary said. 'You made need surgery, tests, things we can't do here. And someone must be looking for you.' I thought about my mother and my friends, and finally, about the Circle of Cavan. I looked down at my broken body and wondered if maybe I'd already been found. Then I studied the innocent faces that surrounded me and felt a whole new surge of panic: ''What if the Circle finds me here?' '' 'Gillian?' Mary said. It was an embarrassingly long time..." If you want to read the first chapter of Out of Sight,Out of Time go on to http://allycarter.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/YA-out-of-sight-out-of-time-Ally-Carter.pdf Category:This book would be release March 20, 2012